Sensor systems are generally known. For example, sensor systems having yaw rate sensors are described in German Patent Application Nos. DE 101 08 196, DE 101 08 197, and DE 102 37 410, the yaw rate sensors having Coriolis elements, in particular a first and a second Coriolis element being connected to one another via a spring and are excited to oscillate parallel to a first axis, a first and a second detection means detecting a deflection of the first and the second Coriolis elements due to a Coriolis force acting on the Coriolis elements, so that the difference between a first detection signal of the first detection means and a second detection signal of the second detection means is a function of the Coriolis force and thus also a function of the yaw rate of the yaw rate sensor. These sensor systems are provided for controlling safety systems, such as ESP applications (Electronic Stability Program) in a vehicle, for example. The vehicle's yaw rate about a z-axis is measured for this purpose. In order to optimize the signal-to-noise ratio, the yaw rate sensors are operated, preferably at full resonance, using a working frequency. The disadvantage here is that yaw rate sensors operated at full resonance are comparatively highly interfered with in a defined frequency range around the working frequency due to undesirable parasitic oscillations, such as, for example, natural oscillations of a vehicle body, mechanical switching operations of control units and/or resonances of structural and joining technologies, the defined frequency range being in particular a function of an output filter bandwidth of the sensor system.